


【德哈】早安，我的猎物（番外假车）

by Kongl295



Category: Harry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kongl295/pseuds/Kongl295





	【德哈】早安，我的猎物（番外假车）

 

“波特，你要是听见了就给我回来！！！听见了吗！！”

“别再睡了！别去那边！！”

猛烈的摇晃将哈利从深渊的海里抽回了现实。体内的细胞在疯狂咆哮，耳鸣伴着耳边的怒吼，他觉得自己将要爆炸了。

“……呜……”

哈利干涸的嗓子里发出了一声脆弱的呜咽，接着他感觉到了自己还有身体。身体正以一种极不舒服的形式躺在谁的怀里，他被抱着摇来摇去。

睫毛颤动，眼睛睁了一条小缝。视野逐渐适应了屋里的昏暗光线。

“德……拉……科……”

晃动猛地停止，使得哈利可以看清抱着他的人——黑眼圈使衬得他的脸更加苍白，金发乱乱地散着，脸上衬衫上还存留着星点的脏渍和血污，显得他狼狈极了。尽管如此，那双灰蓝的眼睛却十分明亮。

“波特……”

声音喑哑而颤抖。

哈利欣喜极了，他想立即爬起来吻德拉科，想得发疯。德拉科却扯开了裹在他身上的布，在他的颈窝上狠狠咬了一口，痛得他蜷起了身子。

“……啊！！!”

牙齿离开后，肩上又挨了一口，痛觉一下一下地冲击着哈利的神经，他本能地将自己缩得更  
紧，却迎来了更加凶猛的啃咬。

“很痛！德拉科！很痛……啊！！！”

一口，“还知道痛啊？”

“啊！！”

又一口，“知道痛为什么不听话？！”

“呜……”

啃咬的力度降了下来，语气沉了沉，“这么长时间了，我还以为你回不来了……”

哈利忍着痛抱住德拉科，脸颊肆意地蹭着对方浅金色的头发，吻吻他的耳朵。

“德拉科，我也很想你。我听见你叫我，我就不去了……”

“很好，你还记得你是我的。”又一口，力度温和了些。

“唔……当然记得，德拉科。我要跟着你，直到我生命结……啊……束。”

窃窃私语和温柔触感缓和了德拉科的冲动情绪，他收紧了怀抱，舔了舔哈利肩上的伤痕——它们很快就恢复如初。

安静了一会，哈利发现自己现在几乎不需要喘气，心跳也轻得可怕。仔细感受了一下，刚才的咬伤也渐渐不痛了，这次，没有德拉科的血，它们也能以很快的速度愈合了——他死了，他现在是吸血鬼了！

意识到自己的变化，哈利舔了舔自己的小獠牙，朝德拉科的脖子上不轻不重地咬了一口。见对方没有动容，他又吻了吻自己制造的小牙印，尝了尝它们，细细密密地吮着磨着。

现在他理解为什么德拉科喜欢咬他了。他的小獠牙渴望磨蹭，啃咬，他的身体渴望猎食，嘴唇从触碰到活物开始，生命的跃动就令他躁动不已。

他的牙尖忘情地蹭着德拉科，将刚才的沉重心情一股脑抛在了脑后。

“再在我脖子上磨牙，我就咬你。”德拉科喃喃地说，似乎带着鼻音，又好像有点生气。

哈利嘿嘿一笑，他不怕这种威胁了，再也不怕了。舔吻和磨牙更加肆无忌惮地顺着脖子往肩上滑，他渴望德拉科的惩罚，现在就要。

“还是这样不听话。”德拉科似笑非笑地说，“现在开始，我不会手下留情了。”

攻势由噬咬变成了暧昧地轻啃，细细密密的小牙印似乎要爬满哈利的每片皮肤。德拉科耐着性子在他的猎物身上作画，一边顺着脊背与腰线来回爱抚。手指缠上了挺立的蘑菇，玩弄到前端完全湿润又转而去攻哈利胸前的小红豆。

扑通、扑通。

他正在做什么？是在做标记，还是在做爱？

哈利喃喃吟声，扭动身子贴着德拉科的攻势走，他勾住了德拉科的脖子，吻了吻浅金色的小发旋，又吻向额头，刚离开又贴上，恋恋不舍，缠绵不休。

浅金色的脑瓜渐渐下移到小腹，手烦躁地支开了碍事的双腿，将它们压在了躯干的两侧。

“呃……啊！不要咬……”

男孩的脖子扬成弧线，沉浸在刺痛和爱抚中，忽然身下的人使坏咬住了他的小腹，并不知好歹地往下蔓延，惹得他一阵颤抖。

“刚才磨牙的时候你还放肆得很呢，现在怎么不磨了？”獠牙使坏地咬了一口挺立的蘑菇。

“痛！！！德拉科，不要……”

虽然没用力，但这一口的痛楚比之前都要明晰。哈利再次蜷起来，试图向后躲开。但对方的手用力掐住了他的腰，让他动弹不得。

“得给你个教训，长长记性。以后日子还长，你记住，猎物就是猎物，要听主人的话。”

话里带着笑意，哈利听得汗毛都竖起来了。德拉科的意思他听明白了——他现在不是人类了，他可以毫不顾忌随便下口了，他默认他是自己的私人物品了。甘甜的幸福卷着绝望，胁迫感席卷全身。

“知道了吗，波特？”股内又是一口，德拉科一边掰着哈利的大腿一边低头顺着最嫩的地方印上一点一点的小牙印。

“……知、哈……知不道……不知道，德拉科，不……啊……”

他会生气，会将他咬碎，等伤口愈合再咬下去。不过这些疼痛也证明他还活着，德拉科在他身边，和他缠在一起，所以再痛也无足轻重，他想和他在一起，再痛都要在一起。

哈利的眼角淌出了泪花，哑吟染上了鼻音。

“知道吗波特，我最不喜欢你现在这样了。你怎么就不能听一回话呢？”

德拉科按住哈利的背，将他翻压在床上。撒气似咬住猎物的耳朵尖，侵略性地抚摸他的胸腹和腿内，摆弄着哈利的小东西——它又重新挺立起来，濡湿了他的掌心。

牙印从肩头引向脊背，手上的动作越来越快，奇异的感觉蔓延至胸口，哈利眼前一白，无意识地发出一串闷哼。

就是这样，不要停。

哈利忘情地蹭着，扭动的股间抵到了火热的东西。

“德拉科……”来吧，来啊。

几乎没有扩张，长驱直入到底。痛得哈利绷紧了身体。

“波特，”德拉科轻声细语，“还逞强吗？”他按住哈利的背，抽出又撞上，哈利又叫了一声。

“还自作主张吗？还乱跑吗？还敢不听我说的话吗？”每问一句抽插一下，不疾不徐。

回答他的只有哈利的哼叫声。

适应了这样的节奏，哈利抬起腰肢，贴合德拉科的动作，跟着他的撞击摆动。摩擦感使他满足，尽管混合着痛觉，但那是德拉科啊，他爱的人德拉科啊。

他正在和他交体啊。

“……我在问你话啊，波特，回答我。”耳尖再次被咬住不放，手指掐上了哈利的乳尖，惹得哈利的喘息中夹杂了更多的吟哼。

“唔……我不能听你的话……啊……因为……我想吻你啊……”男孩含糊地说。身体还在配合德拉科的动作，却似乎有些难过，将头埋在了枕头里。

德拉科一直对哈利的不听话耿耿于怀，他没有好好呆着屋子里，没有将他藏在山洞里，没有好好待在地窖里等战争过去。擅自给他惹了一身麻烦，他们险些因为他的鲁莽丧了命。

但若反之，自己可能现在已经灰飞烟灭了。

这种执拗是福是祸已经无法说清，但想来也怪不得哈利，他的不顺从全是因为人类愚蠢的本能——爱情。

“傻。”德拉科嫌弃地说。

他放缓了动作，吻住了哈利的颈窝。哈利在他身下颤抖，好像是哭了。

真是，哭什么。

他将他的猎物扳在怀里，托着他的头吻他的嘴唇，猎物发出一声呜咽，圈住了德拉科的脖子，轻轻地加深了这个吻。

透过朦胧的泪眼哈利看到德拉科垂下眼睑的灰蓝色的眼睛，里面蕴含了很多说不清的情绪，有不满，有不悦，但更多的是温情和缠绵。那一刻，满足感与爱意像洪水一样涌上心头，他加快了索吻的节奏，腿盘在对方腰上邀请对方侵入。

后来的交合便温柔了许多，适应了德拉科的进入，舒适感也随着摩擦一波一波地漫开。他不能自抑地追逐着对方，想要更多。

接收到了渴求的信息，德拉科的摩擦和顶撞加速了，没多久哈利的呼吸就变得急促无比，仰头呻吟之前，德拉科在他的脖子上印下了一吻。

“——唔！”

分身颤动，颤抖中，哈利想要用手抚慰。却被另一只手先握住了，灵巧的手指在这迷乱瞬间制造出了更多激烈的快感。

黑发男孩眼神涣散，脸上和胸前铺满了潮红，一浪一浪的忘情哑吟，德拉科玩味地欣赏着猎物失神的样子，手上的抚慰一直到对方恢复意识。

“德拉科……”哈利哑声叫唤着，像是在撒娇，将头埋在他的胸口，吻着他的胸膛。

此时此刻德拉科才觉得哈利完全属于他。

至于听不听话，以后再说吧。

他将手指插进了哈利的发间，温柔地揉乱了它们。哈利似乎缓过来了，伏在他身上，一点一点往下吻去。

……

在余韵的空档里，德拉科就在他身上印小牙印，胳膊和小腿都没有放过。

“德拉科，饶了我好不好……”哈利瘫在床上任德拉科摆弄。肩上的牙印刚平息下去，对方又补一口。

“不好，波特。你身上要有我的印记。”德拉科舔舔嘴唇继续下口。

“虽然我也很想要，可它们是会愈合的啊。”哈利欲哭无泪，他已经不是人类了，也不可能再落下伤口和疤了，除非让他重新变成尸体。

“变成尸体？你想去找你的上帝？听好了波特，这件事你想都别想，你是我的猎物，永远都是。”

“呃……德拉科，其实我见过他了，就在我‘死去’的那段时间。”

“什么？”德拉科的动作停止了。

“是的，德拉科，我听见你喊我，在极乐和你之间我选择了你。”

  
那时他飘忽在无知无觉的黑暗和死寂里，不知过了多久终于有了尽头，白色的温柔光域正在靠近他，他融了进去，终于有了思考的能力。

千千万万的快乐在这里共鸣，他也将与他们同去。

有人在叫他的名字，来自身后的黑暗里。

波特，波特，波特！波特，哈利波特，你听见了吗？你不能死，你是我的。

是他的德拉科呀。

是吸血鬼，也是恶魔啊。

前脚踏上了摆渡的船，有人在岸的那头轻轻念着一段熟悉的圣经：

若是你们以事奉耶和华为不好，今日就可以选择所要事奉的：是你们列祖在大河那边所事奉的神呢？是你们所住这地的亚摩利人的神呢？

他仰头，仿佛看见了光域尽头的天使和上帝。

波特，你再不醒来我就吃了你！波特，我知道你听得见，你回答我，快点啊。

波特，波特，波特，你醒一醒！

波特，你回来好么……

回来啊，回来吧……

我在等你啊……

是，他的德拉科啊。

踩着甲板的脚动摇了，他含着笑，最后一次虔诚的双手合十，划出十字，岸的尽头有人与他张口同语：

“至于我和我家，我们必定事奉耶和华。”

踏着船的腿退了回来，黑暗拂面而来，无数只力大无比的手将他向下拖拽，嘈杂声轰鸣声轮番轰炸着他的意识，他越坠越快越坠越快，跌进了无穷无尽的深渊。

永别了，耶和华。

  
“……”德拉科心情复杂地看着哈利。

德拉科，我爱你。哈利用眼神对德拉科说。

他忽然意识到自己不再是个脆弱的人类，与对方拥有相等的寿命，甚至有机会平起平坐。于是他开了口，重复了那句话。

“德拉科，我爱你。”

德拉科挑了挑眉，转而露出了不像他会拥有的那种带着温度的窃喜表情。

“你终于说了出来了，波特。你对我的示爱，算上这次，已经有三次了。”

“啥？！之前那些——”

“我都听到了，你这个傻瓜。”

“唔……”

德拉科缠住哈利想继续折腾，哈利却弱弱地推了推，“德拉科……什么都行，我想听你的回答……”

“回答？现在不就是最好的回答。”德拉科正经地说。

接着他不顾哈利的阻拦，压着他又要了一次。

……

他们做了一整晚，朝阳升起之前，哈利的头脑变得混沌不堪，将要陷入沉沉的睡眠。

哈利咕哝着德拉科的名字，在他怀里睡去。

德拉科抚摸着哈利的脸颊，像对待珍宝那样，轻柔地地在他额头上印了一个吻。

早安，波特。

早安，我的猎物。


End file.
